Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an anvil assembly for use with a surgical stapling device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a delivery system for trans-oral delivery of the anvil assembly.
Background of Related Art
Trans-oral delivery systems for delivering an anvil assembly to a surgical site, e.g., the stomach, are known. In known delivery systems, a guide suture is threaded through one or more openings in the head of the anvil assembly to facilitate trans-oral insertion of the anvil assembly. The guide suture which include ends that remain external of the patient's mouth, may be used by the surgeon to dislodge the anvil assembly if it becomes stuck during trans-oral delivery and/or to retrieve the anvil assembly in the event of a patient emergency, e.g., cardiac arrest. Improved methods for securing the guide suture to an anvil assembly to facilitate detachment of the guide suture from the anvil assembly once the anvil assembly is delivered to the surgical site and/or the stapling procedure has been performed would be desirable.